Nature's Girl
by furubalover9-12
Summary: Ed and Al meet up with a strange girl with strange powers. But she is not alone. Can they trust there new found friend? Or will they be forced to destroy her? In a feirce battle of wits and powers they try to overcome a killer. Is it the girl, or the man.
1. Chapter 1

Nature's Girl

Ed and Al are walking through a forest on their way to the next town. They hear lots of twigs snapping as if someone were falling through the trees. As it get louder they get more nervous, twigs falling all around them. They move out of the way as a huge branch falls down. A person falls face down on the branch.

"Ow!" Ed and Al say, cringing. The stranger rises slowly. Once it stands up all the way, they see that the person is a girl. She is tall, and wearing blue jeans with a jacket like Ed's, but no slit and has a V with a vine around it instead of the alchemy symbol. She has long black hair in small poneytails all the way down to right above her waist.

"Stupid trees! Arrgghh! You're not gonna get away with this!" she yells as she throws her white gloved fist into the air. Ed and Al look at her like she's crasy. They then notice that her arm is bleeding. She notices it and brings her arm down to where she can get a good look at it. "Wow. Real blood. Thats interesting." she say's, observing it.

"Are you alright miss?" Ed askes as he walks closer, steeping over branches.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replies, turning to look at him."Could you direct me to the nearest town?" she askes reaching into her pocket for a bandage.

"Sure. My names Ed. And this is my brother Al." He say's pointing to Al. Then he holds out his hand to her.

"Trista." she say's rather coldly not taking his hand, but rather bandaging her own arm with the bandage from her poket.

"Well, Trista, just follow us." he and Al start walking again. Trista follows, still bandaging her arm. Once she finishes that, they come to a river to big and deep to cross. "Don't worry. I'll handle this." Ed says clapping his hands together. He then kneels down and puts his hands on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that last chapter was so short! I'm new at this! Well here's the rest enjoy! Sound effects: talk, **shout**, _think_

Ed transmutes a bridge for them, then walks across. Trista just looks annoyed as they walk continue to walk towards town. Like she has something better to do. Night falls and they stop for the night. Ed and Al have been trying to find out more about her for a while, with no luck.

"Trista, are you new to this part of the country?" Al tries again, feebly.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be following you into town now would I?" she snaps back at him.

"Don't worry Al. She's just tired." Ed reassures his brother.

"Sush!" Trista says eyes fixed on some bushes.

"Wha-"

"Ssshhhh!" She hisses, eyes fixed on the bush in front of her. It begins to rustle and they all tense up, ready for action. When out comes... a wolf pup.

"Thats it?" asks Ed, amused. Trista yanks out a dagger from her coat pocket. She hold it in front of the wolf pup. As if it were an enemy. It growls, then attacks her with 500 other pups that pop out from the bush. As she fights with her dagger Ed claps his hands together and puts them on the ground making rocks fly up. Making half of the pups fly and the other half run away terrified.

"How? How did you do that!" Trista yells, excitement on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally you have to take your gloves off, then it takes time to gather the energy into your palms. Only enough for the attack though. Then you clap, signaling the power that its time to be useful, and _then _release your attack." she explains.

"What kind of alchemy is that?" the confused blond asks.

"Alchemy? Whats alchemy?" Ed does an anime sweat drop after hearing such a stupid question.

**"You don't know what alchemy is after that explanation!"**

"Nii-san. Maybe they call it something different in her country." al chimed in. So Ed wouldn't go psycho.

"Yeah. I've never heard of this alchemy crap. We call it magic."

"Magic? What the hell? Is this for real Al?"

"Don't look at me nii-san."

"For hevanes sake! What in hell is alchemy!" Trista expresses furiously.

"Can I tell her nii-san?" Al asks.

"Go ahead. I'm tired. I'm taking a nap." Ed says as he lays down. He soon drifts off to sleep. As Al explains a man in a black cloak watches from a safe, hidden distance.

"So she has made acquaintances early on. How smart." the man says. "Wait! Those are the victims! Heh, this will be more interesting than I thought!"

The man continues to watch as Al finishes his explanation. Trista and Al exchange good nights and Al pretends to sleep.(seince as armor he dosn't need to sleep). Trista stays up for two more hours, then goes to sleep herself. Then Al sits up and watches over the two of them.

The next morning Ed wakes up to the smell of breakfast. Al hands him a bowl and he egerly digs in.

"Good morning nii-san."

"Morning." he looks up after finishing of two more bowls before he notices Trista. "Oh. Good morning."

"Morn'n." she says, and puts the small pot used to cook the food in back in her bag.

"Did you make this?" Ed asks, handing her the now clean bowl. She puts it back in her bag and replies. "Yes."

"Whats it made of?"

"You'd throw up if I told you."

"What is it? What?" Ed presses, wanting to know what it was.

"Nii-san, we should get started. If we're to get to the town by nightfall." Al says. He had seen Trista make the soup, and did not want Ed throwing up.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She says slinging her bag over her shoulder. Ed grabs his & Al's bag and start towards town.

"So, Trista. Could I ask you a question?" Ed asks.

"Sure. Just don't ask about my parents."

"I was wondering about last night, um. What do you call your power?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just know that it's something not learned in books. It has no rules, and is completely controlled by my will. So it can't be alchemy."

"How can you be sure."

"She asked me this morning while you were asleep nii-san."

"Yes, he was very informative." Ed could see Al blush a little at the sight of the smile she ended her statement with. _'Well I don't blame him.' _Ed thought to himself. _'She's cute when she smiles.'_

"Man, this world is having a strange effect on me." she says scratching her head.

"What do you mean?" Al asks.

"Well normally I'm not this talkative. And I haven't smiled in so long I would have sworn I didn't remember how to."

"**Not that! What do you mean by 'this world'?" **Ed demands.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I meant country." she smiles nervously. _'Something tells me she really ment world. But, whats that mean?' _Ed thinks to himself. Then she smiles again and he qulckly forgets it. They chat about unimportant things until they reach the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update school is a hassle. :( But summer is almost here I'll have more time then :)

Disclamer: I don't own Ed or Al. But Trista and Brian are mine!

When they finally got to the town they had become better friends. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Al said with a sigh. He was going to miss Trista.

"It's okay Al, besides I've decided to travel with you guys." she said smiling.

"Really?" Al's face lit up with joyfulness at the thought of traviling with his new found friend.

"How come?" Ed asked.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do. Besides I don't know my way around, and I'm looking for someone."

"Yeah, it might be good to know where your going when your looking for someone." Ed said.

"Who is he?" Al asked. Trista pulled out a picture from her pocket. It showed a man with short brown hair that was spiked up in front. He had black eyes and a red shirt on with black pants. "Who is he?" Al asked.

"Friend." Trista said simply.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! I need to do some research at the library. I'll catch up later." Ed said then ran off.

"Well, should we find an inn?" Al asks

"Sure." smiling, Trista and Al walk off together.

----------------------------------------------------------

As Ed climes the steps of the library a man approaches him. "Exuse me, but are you Edward Elric?" Ed turns to face a man with short, spicky brown hair and black eyes. It was the man from Trista's photograph. It was the man who had been watching them the first night they met Trista.

"Hey. I think I've got a friend whose's been looking for you." Ed states.

"So she's already on to me. Damn! This will make things more complicated." He said putting his hand to his chin in a thoughtful position.

"Huh?"

"Oh, please forgive me. My name is Brian. I'm part of a special agency used to track down mass murderes."

"Murder?"

"It's not safe to talk here. Come with me." the very confused alchemist folowed, hoping for some answers. Brian took them to his inn room and sat down. "Here's my badge. I know you'll want to inspect it." Ed took the badge he held out. It was inded genuine.

"So do you know Trista?" the blond asked.

"Yes." answered Brian.

"So what's this all about? You and Trista?" Ed asked, handing back the badge.

"I better start from the begining. We both grew up in the same agencies school. We had all the same classes. She was the most, talented person alive for this job. Then four years ago, at her assignment and placement cerimony she went mad. I was also being given my first real assginment. She went before me and was given the highest honors, a top class assignment. She went to the front of the platform for her acceptance speech. She said, 'I am honored to be granted these gifts. I will use all I have learned here in my mission to rid the world, of scum like you.' She then pulled out two gigantic guns such as I have never seen. And murdured all, but me."

"Why you?"

"Afterwards she knelt beside my trembling body and asked, 'Will you help me purify the world?' To that I could only shake my head. She then put her hand on my cheek and replied, 'Well then, I guess it's agame now. Catch me if you can.' Then she left."

"And you were chosen to hunt her because you knew her best, right?"

"Right."

"Like I'll believe you!" Ed yelled, standing up. "She could never- How could she- "

"So you've seen her smile. That smile melts all fears and suspicion. When I was sad or scared, she just smiled and it all went away." Filled with confusion Ed marched out the door and went to find Al.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ed found Al in the library looking for him. "Nii-san! Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. Just need to forget something a guy told me."

"Okay. Lets go to the inn, Trista's waiting."

"Okay, lets go." and together they leave the library and go to the inn. After dinner they go to bed. At midnight Trista jumped out her window and onto the street ally below Ed's window. Al had gone into Ed's room when he was having a nightmare. Now Ed was sleeping and Al was looking out the window. He saw Trista confront Brian, and could hear their confersation. For their rooms were only on the second floor.

"So what images are you putting into his head, Brian?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop fooling with Ed's mind!" Trista charges at Brian, but he easily doges by stepping to the side. She gets her fist stuck halfway into the wall.

"Well now, getting attached to prey? Thats not like you at all."

"Ed has a burden like mine, but he can still smile and trust people." she yanks her fist out of the wall. "I won't let you **destroy that!"** Trista holds out her glovless hands strait out in front of her, palms out. Green lights gathered in her palms. She then pulled her hands back untill she clapped them together.She took her hands apart and strands of lightning connected them. She threw the bolts at Brian, who disapeared. Trista then grabed her gloves of the ground and climbed the wall, useing the vines that hung there, into her room. Ed's sleeping became normal again, not fitfull as it was before Brian vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry about the wait! Summers been hectic! Disclaimers in Ch. 3. Here's Ch. 4, Enjoy! 

'_Wha… Whats going on here?'_ Ed was standing wide eyed amongst the carnage of dead bodies everywhere. He heard a girl laughing in triumph at it all. _'Weak fools. Ah, but there's one left.' _Ed ran frightened as she came toward him laughing. _'Nii-san, Nii-san.'_ Ed could see her smiling, laughing, that horrible laugh. _'Let me try.'_

"**EDWARD!"**

"Huh?" Ed snapped out of his daze. "What?" Trista and Al stood by the bed.

"Nii-san are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Just remembering something."

"Are you sure?" Al said as he sat in a nearby chair(one with no arms).

"Yeah Al, don't worry about it." Ed replied smiling. Trista had pulled up a chair close to the bed. On the bedside table there was a tray with a small pitcher, a mug, and some breakfast. Trista poured tea from the small pitcher into the mug, then gave it to Ed.

"Drink, it will help get rid of the nightmares."

"How?" Ed asked as he took the mug.

"I know herb blends that take care of unwanted images. Drink." Ed drank and handed the mug back to her.

"You should have told me that you met Brian yesterday." Trista said, putting the cup back on the tray.

"How did you know that?" Ed said looking at her confused.

"He was under the window last night projecting those nightmares into your head."

"That was the man I saw last night?" Al asked.

"Yes Al, and you never should never have listened to him Ed."

"Well how am I supposed to know he's not telling the truth?" The blond alchemist was very agitated and confused.

"Because he's a Villain!"

"Calm down please! Villain has a wide range of meanings. Did something happen between you two to make you think that way?" Al asked, trying to calm them down.

"No, the Vile Infuriating Loathing Lying Atrocity In Numbers organization. Villain for short. They follow the Evil Lord in an attempt to rule the world. Brian is one of their leaders."

"Really? But then, why are you staying with us if you know he's here?" Ed asked, happy to know that their new friend was not their enemy.

"We need to get out of this town. But how to go unnoticed?" Trista held her chin in a thoughtful position.

"Why do we need to? And by the way, how did he project those images in my head? That's not a kind of alchemy." The alchemist stated his suspicions.

"Because him and I both come from a place where magic is as real as alchemy is. That's why." Trista crossed her arms.

"I say we trust her Nii-san." Al said, "She knows more about Brian than we do."

"All right. We can sneak out with the fair crowd, then split when we hit the next town." Ed stated giving in to Al's pleases.

"How will that work? Al is pretty noticeable."

"Hey, just trust me all right." Ed smiled, but Trista's face took on a pained look.

"Brain was right, this isn't like me at all." She smiled sadly, "Not only do I want to trust you but I, _do_ trust you."

"What do you mean?" Ed's voice was soft, and sincere.

"Normally I don't trust people. This place is so weird, I'm not as cold as I was. After all I can actually smile here." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Shall we get ready to go then?" Al asked, standing up.

"Yes, now Ed I want you to eat and finish off that tea. It will help guard you against Brain's mental attacks." Trista pointed her finger at him.

"You don't need to tell Nii-san to eat!" Al said laughing.

"Hah hah! Well I better get my stuff together. Meet you in the lobby." Trista walked out the door, down the hall, and into her room.

Brian sat on his box, he was in the fair crowd knowing that this is where they'd try to lose him. His twisted mind was deep in thought. _'She must have told them the truth by now.' _He thought, _'After all, she is very touchy when it comes to what they think of her. Ah! But this is an advantage! She won't unleash her real self on me if they're around! Haha, THIS time Trista, I WIN!'_ He chuckled evilly to himself, for not only would she fight him, she would fight the killer.

Then he saw them and started to follow them. Trista could feel his eyes on them. They followed the crowd, but were on the outside. Especially when the crowd camped for the night.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Trista asked after a week of traveling.

"The whole trip will take 2 weeks, mainly because of the slow going and frequent stops." Ed replied.

"It's _never_ taken me so long to travel. Then again I can fly so, I guess I sort of cheated."

"You can **what!**" Ed and Al asked in unison.

"Wind powers, not that unusual back home."

"You've gota teach me!"

"Me too!" Al said, pointing to himself.

"I'll try, but only if you teach me how to use my powers by just clapping. Deal?" Trista held out her hand.

"Deal!" Ed said as he shook it.

During the next week Ed taught Trista what she wanted to know, and so did she. Well, as best as she could. Let's just say that, all her efforts were… because I have failed to find a nicer way to put it… wasted. Utterly wasted. With no success whatsoever. I mean they are utterly hopeless when it comes to flying. Not to mention the fact that they had to learn at night and Ed was asleep half the time. Plus Ed's genius mind couldn't possibly comprehend any of the purely simple and understandable explanations she gave him. I'll shut up about it now for Ed will surely beat me if I go on. "Okay, one last time." Trista said the night before they reached the town, "You grab the wind, wrap it around you, then make it lift you." She demonstrated it with ease. Ed tried and landed on his butt.

"I just can't do it! Why?"

"Well maybe you can't do magic." She said, coming down. "Don't worry, I'll take you guys flying sometime. Even if I have to lift you myself." She patted the young alchemist's head, then helped him up. The next morning they headed to town and got there in the afternoon. They got a hotel then decided to enjoy the fair. As evening fell they came face to face with Brian. Trista jumped in front of Ed and Al.

"Calm down, I'm not here to fight." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Liar. What do you want." Trista snapped.

"To talk."

"Well I'm not talking."

"Let me travel with you. Then have the boys decide who is right."

"It's a good idea."

"Ed!" Perplexed, Trista spun around and looked at him.

"Well this way we can know what we're up against when it's time to fight him."

"Good idea Nii-san." Al said and Trista sighed.

"Alright. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"No completing your mission before they decide."

"I can agree to that."

"Good." They all started toward the hotel. When Ed and Al were inside Trista warned Brian, "Don't try any funny stuff. If you do I won't be as nice as the last time."

"The one where you killed everyone else?"

"Heh. That was a mistake. This time though, I will kill you."

"Are you saying you've embraced the killer?"

"I'm saying stay away from them. They're mine."

"Whatever you say. But I won't let you kill them."

"That's my line." She said as they got inside and went to their rooms. When she got to her room she whispers to what seems no one. "Keep an eye on him. If he tries any thing alert me." Then from an undetected source comes, "Yes, Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait! Disclaimers in chapter 3. Enjoy this Chap.!

Trista sat on the bed, and stayed up frowning till midnight. Then a voice different from the one before asked, "Master, are you all right?"

"I'm just mad. Nothing big."

"Is it because that Edward switched allegiances after he asked you to trust him?"

"Thank you for reminding me." She said coldly, lying down.

"Shall I punish him for you?"

"No!"

"Well why not?" Trista sighed; she might as well tell her.

"Coming to the hotel in the last town Al asked about my parents. I told him that I didn't know them, and then he told me about his."

"What's that got to with it?"

"Their dad abandoned them, and their mom died." She closed her eyes.

"I see." The voice took on a sound of deep understanding, for she knew Trista held this man in high regard. To trust so openly after being so hurt, it took more courage than Trista had. Especially after being hurt again and again. _'If only I had been there, then it could have been prevented!'_ She mentally cried, for when her master got hurt she got hurt worse. When morning came, Trista woke up and called out,

"Wind!"

"Yes master?" the first voice called.

"Report."

"Not one ounce of magic out of him."

"Strange. Don't let up watch though, got it?"

"Yes, I'm on my way now." The voice disappeared and Tris (I'm getting tired of writing Trista each time) went down to breakfast. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Brian and Ed chatting like fast friends.

"Um, Brian what kind of spell did you cast on him last night?"

"Oh, good morning Trissy! Did you sleep well?" Brian greeted her cheerfully.

"On second thought, who put a spell on you?"

"Spell, why I'm just being myself! Surely you haven't forgotten the way I act after just five years Trissy!"

"I've never seen you act this way."

"You forgot the academy already! We were best friends Trissy, I'm shocked!"

"There was no academy, idiot."

"Well Trissy, you must have bonked your head and forgotten every thing except when you killed them all! I'm so sorry!"

"Those people weren't in any academy! And I'm not Trissy!" an anger mark sprung up on her forehead.

"So you admit to killing them?"

"They were your evil pawns! And it's not like it was _my_ fault they got scorched trying to protect you!" Ed was shocked, he was still not sure whose side was true, but she still killed them.

"You're touchy this morning Trissy."

"Stop calling me that!" Trista nearly yelled.

"Guys!" Ed yelled, getting their attention. "Let's not yell inside, especially this early in the morning."

"Good point." They both said as they sweatdropped.

Yay! Another chap. finished! This one had humor to! I know, Brian sounds like Xellos in this chapter, it just came out that way by accident. Oh well this is short but I'm working on a new fic that I'm really excited about! Till next time! later!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers in Chapter 3, hope you enjoy this chapter!

They all ate breakfast (except for Al of course) then decided to enjoy the festival. Trista seemed to be enjoying herself greatly, despite the fact that Brian was there.

"You sure are happy today, Trissy." Brian stated as they stopped to have lunch.

"Well it's my first time going to a festival. I'm not going to let you spoil this for me, Bree." She gave a sly smile.

"Bree? What's with the annoying nickname?"

"You annoy me I annoy you. It's called equivalent exchange." Ed and Al just laughed, while Brian looked confused. Then his face took on a smug look.

"You mean this world's absurd theory that everything has to be paid for with something of equal value."

"It's not absurd. It's the foundation of alchemy, which is the answer to our problems." Ed was mad. He lived for alchemy; it was the only thing he knew to always be true. He didn't like the fact that this man would insult something so important.

"Well for you I guess it wouldn't be. But you have seen other things Trissy; you should be able to agree."

Trista looked at the ground. "I agree with Edward. With that theory, I could find what I'm looking for. Besides, agreeing with a villain would make me no better than you."

"Ouch, that hurt." Brian returned to his playful attitude, "I'm not so bad a man. Just have a bad job."

"You switch attitudes fast." Al chimed in.

"Yeah, he's a very moody guy." Trista teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am **not!"**

"Are **too!"**

"**Am not!" **

"**Are too!"**

The two of them went on like that for a while. Al used this opportunity to talk to Ed. "Nii-san, something Trista and Brian keep saying is bothering me."

"What is it Al?"

"They both keep saying 'this world'. Why is that?"

"I don't know. But I'll find out." They suddenly became aware of a small crowd that had gathered. The crowd was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over.

"Their cheering for a fight Trissy, shall we oblige them?"

"Trust me; I would love to get you out of my hair. FOR GOOD!" she clapped, and Ed and Al got worried.

"Then let's get into an arena, so everyone can watch."

"As long I get to pound you." The crowd led them to an arena like the one Ed and Roy fought in. It's mainly used for dance performances and such.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

A man held a microphone and said into it, so everyone could hear, "Ready, Set-

"Hold it!" Everyone looked at the man now standing in the arena.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Ed yells, for the man is Roy.

"Good to see you too Ed. This battle is against regulations, you can't fight here."

"Why not!" Trista was practically burning with rage. She wanted to beat the crap out of Brian.

"Trissy, we should do what authority says."

"You stay the hell out of this. If I wanna fight you, I'll fight ya!"

"No you won't." Roy said.

"What are you gonna do about it, fight me?"

"Not a bad idea. I think I will." He takes Brian's place as Brian goes over to stand by Ed & Al. Trista relaxes, preparing for a battle.

"I'll warn you now; I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Make your best shot." Roy snapped and sent Trista up in flames. Ed and Al gasped while Brian just smiled and thought, _'They're in for a big surprise if they think that was enough to even hurt her.'_ Sure enough, as the smoke clears you see Triss, holding a huge ball of fire in one hand that was level with her shoulder. Her other hand is resting on her hip, as she supports her weight on one leg.

"That it?"

"No. I'm the Flame Alchemist. I have much more, but I must admit your skills are good."

"The Flame Alchemist, huh? Bet you think that you can control the flames. I'll show you otherwise." She threw the flame ball at Roy. As he met it with a bigger explosion. Trista yelled, "Power of the Flames combine!" and they did. They became one huge fireball and exploded on Roy.

"What kind of Alchemy is that?" Roy said after he took a few min. to recuperate.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I still don't understand anything about this alchemy."

"I can't lose to someone who doesn't understand what she's using!" Roy sent a super explosion her way. Triss clapped, and the held her arms strait out in front of her, palms out.

"Backfire, full power!" she yelled. Instantly the flames went backwards and hit Roy, scorching him and burning away his gloves. Roy sat there, amazed.

"Well that was fun! Let's do it again sometime." She got out of the arena and grabbed Ed and Al by the hand. "Come on, let's eat! I'm hungry!" she pulled them away while drowning out all but Ed's words of praise.

At the inn after dinner, she let down her guard. _'That was bad.** V** almost came out. I'll have to keep a tighter guard on her while fighting, especially when I fight Brian. If Ed sees her come out, and she murders someone, Ed will hate me! So _that's_ why Brian's being so annoying. He wants me to slip and release her. But I won't! Not ever! Especially if Ed's around.'_ She thought to herself. She crawled into bed, not even bothering to change into night clothes.

Ed entered the room after no one answered the knock. He was relived to find his friend sleeping. He had been afraid that she would bail after Brian had put that notion into his head. He walked over to the bed, and kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead. "Goodnight, Trista." He said, and then left. Quietly shutting the door behind him.

Trista smiled. She had only been half asleep. She felt very happy, for that was the first time in five years that someone had kissed her forehead and said goodnight to her. Even then, it was only her sensei (teacher) who had ever done that. She found herself longing, not for the first time either, for her father to say goodnight to her like that. _'Father, Mother, where are you? Why did you leave me? Am I that horrible? If I could have one answer, only one from you. Who, or what, am I?'_ She fell asleep, thinking about how worthless she must be, for her questions were never answered even in her dreams.

Note- there! 6th chapter finally done! Whoo! I stayed up (almost) all night writing this one! Hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers in Chapter 3, hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning they were on there way again. They were traveling through a forest. Brian said he knew some clues as to where the philosophers' stone was. Trista followed simply because she couldn't talk Ed out of it, and she wouldn't let Brian have the chance of getting them. She just had to be careful not to let out V.

'_Why not? If we kill him now, then he won't be a problem.'_ V argued. She had gotten out enough in that fight with Roy to talk with Trista mentally.

'_No. We nab him, complete the job, and then go home.'_ She argued back. V would not take control. Not this time.

"You've gone back to your quiet self, Trissy." Brian said, glancing back at her.

"Stories of how you destroyed countless towns are not something I find interesting."

"But Trista, he saved those towns." Al said.

"Yeah, _after_ he let out a monster on the town."

"I still don't get it. Your points of view are so different. Most likely you're talking about different people." Ed put in his insight.

"That's because he's/she's lying!" both of them exclaim, pointing at each other.

"Nii-san, I'm confused."

"Sigh. Me to Al." just then a low grumbling rises from the depths of Ed's stomach.

"It appears it is lunch time." Brian said.

"Ha! I'll fix lunch then!" Trista took of her bag. "Brian, you get the water boiling, I'll go catch something."

"Yes mam! Ed, Al, go get some firewood."

"Okay!" they run off into the forest as Brian gets a pot out of Trista's bag.

"Oh and Brian."

"Yes?" he looked up to see her staring at him with fire eyes.

"If you even think about poisoning them you'll be in for a world of hurt."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Good boy." She turned around and headed back out to hunt. "Fire, keep an eye on him."

"Yes, master."

Lunch went without much activity. Well, on the outside that is. Brian's mind was as active as if it were running a marathon. He was calculating how much longer it would take to get to the cave. _'We should be there by nightfall. Perfect.'_

They packed up and started out again. As he expected, they reached the bottom of the tall hill by nightfall. They stopped for dinner in the clearing. It was time to complete his job.

"This world is so different, makes me miss home." He said, gazing at the stars. Before Ed could say something Trista stood up.

"What is it Trista?" Al asked.

"I'm going to be gone for a little while, stay here." She walked off into the forest.

"Okay, now tell me something Brian." Ed said after she had left.

"Yes Ed?"

"Why do you keep saying 'this world'?"

"You really want to know?" Brian smiled.

"Yes." Ed's eyes were filled with determination. He was going to find out.

"Then come with me." Brian stood up and walked towards a path going up the hill.

"Come on Al."

"Okay." They got up and followed him. Hoping to get their answer soon.

When they reached the mouth of the cave Brian stepped in. Ed and Al looked at the faint light behind him.

"What is that?" they asked as they followed him deeper into the cave.

"Something you'll never see. For this is where we stop." Brian turned around. The light was still very far away. "You ignorant fools should have listened to Trista and stayed put. That is portal to our world, one filled with magic beyond your wildest dreams."

Ed started to get a bad feeling. "And why should we have stayed put?"

"She would have done it quickly." He gave them an evil smile. Suddenly, white chains went around them and attached them to the cave wall. Brian turned to face them.

"What the hell!" Ed screamed.

"Magical binds. You can't escape. Even if you could use your alchemy."

"We can't use it?" Al asked, very scarred indeed. More for his brother than himself.

"No. This cave renders it non existent, almost."

"Damn."

"What is it nii-san?"

"Sorry Al, it's not your fault."

"So he sees his fate. Good. Now get ready to scream."

Trista stood above the charred corpse of one of Brian's monsters.

"Master." The lighter voice said.

"Yes Wind?"

"Brian is taking them to the cave."

"Damn!" Trista turned around and ran back to the campsite.

"Fire, Wind, go guard the portal. Make sure it doesn't close and no one but me goes in!"

"Yes, master." They would rather help her out, but did as they were told.

Trista reached the campsite and flew upwards to the cave.

"Now get ready to scream." She heard Brian say. She saw Ed and Al chained against the wall with Brian facing them.

"Brian!" she called.

"Ah, here comes our heroine now."

To be continued…Dun dun dun!(Ominous music plays) I finally got over my writers block! (Happy music plays) I decided to make it shorter then originally planed. There should only be about 2 more chapters left. Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers in Chapter 3, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Trista marched towards him. (Btw, Trista doesn't have gloves on; they are in her coat pocket).

"Trista! Get us outta these chains!" Ed told her. She just looked at them.

"No. You're most likely to not get hurt if you don't stay there."

"What!" the brothers exclaimed.

"So you're going to show your true self now?" Brian asked.

"No. But this way I don't have to guard them." She clapped and Brian got into a fighting stance. "Let's begin." She brought her hands apart and flew at him with a punch. Her fist was covered in lightning. Brian blocked, and attacked her with several punches of his own. Wherever their bodies made contact that spot on Trista was covered in lightning until the contact was broken. They went on like that for several minutes. Trista punching, then Brian punching. They just switched back and forth. Then one of Brian's punches hit Trista square in the stomach. She crashed against a cave wall, and then was hit with several more. Beaten up fairly she erupted her body in lightning sparks that surrounding her. Those went out and she fell to her hands and knees.

"Face it. You can't fight V and Myself." He walked over to Ed and Al, who were helpless in that position. "Now to finish my job and go home."

"You're right Brian." Trista lifted her head up.

"You've finally accepted that you can't beat me." Brian was glowing with arrogance as he faced her.

"Right. But V can."

"_You're letting me out just like that?"_ Everyone could hear the cold, murderous voice that time.

"Yes." Trista replied. "Allow them to keep on smiling, in the face of such hurt." She hung her head in submission. When she spoke again, her voice was that of V.

"Alright." She lifted her head, eyes filled with hate and murderous intent. "Run Brian. I will not let you live this time." She lunged at him. But she hit a magical barrier instead.

"That won't keep me out and you know it." She smiled evilly.

"Gotta try something." He bolted after letting down the barrier. Flames blocked his path. He ran the other way. Strait into V. He backed up into a wall that used to be flames. Her eerie laughter sent chills down everyone's spine. She held her right hand out, with her palm facing outwards.

"Good bye Brian. You've been a worthy adversary." Flames erupted from out of her hand and came spiraling towards Brian. He through up a magical barrier. V just laughed and added more fire with her left hand. With an ear splitting scream Brian was burned away to ashes. Then V collapsed. The bonds on the Elric brothers were released.

"Are you alright Trista?" Al asked when she groaned.

"Are you even the real Trista?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Her voice was back to normal. "It's battered little me." She stood up and was enveloped in a white glow. Then it went away.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"Healing spell. Now come on." She grabbed their hands and lifted them all off the ground.

"What the!" they both exclaimed.

"I promised I'd take you flying didn't I?" and with that they flew down to the end of the cave. There, a portal was being held open by a red and a white ninja.

"I guess I'll have to explain about all that before I go."

"That would be helpful." They both answered her.

"Start with the ninjas." Ed said.

"These are Fire and Wind. Sprites that like to help me out."

"And V?" Al asked.

"A murderer born of my hate of humanity."

"Why?" Al inquired.

"Most people I know become like family then reject me after my powers go out of control."

"I'm sorry." Ed started.

"Don't worry it's not your problem. Besides, I have to go now."

"So soon?" Al was sad to see a friend go.

"Yeah." She walked to the portal then turned back around. "Keep those spirits up Ed. Any last questions?"

"Yeah, what was the meat in that soup?" Ed wondered aloud.

"Frogs. It was nice meeting you guys, later!" she stepped in the portal and the ninjas followed her. Then the portal closed, and they were gone. Ed and Al made it back to town. And every time Ed saw a toad or frog, he cleaned his tongue off.

Author's note: Hope you guy's liked it! I made it one long ch. Instead of 2 short ones. When I put up my series about Trista on fiction I'll send those who are interested a link by review. It will be much better than this I swear! So if you are interested tell me in your review. Once again, thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed! TTFN- Ta Ta For Now!


End file.
